Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to medical injector devices for delivery of a fluid or liquid medicament. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a safety cap and/or a cap remover for a medical injector device or a syringe.
Description of the Related Art
Medical injectors and syringes are well known in the prior art. Medical injectors may include auto-injectors and pen injectors which are capable of delivering selected doses of fluids including liquid medicaments or vaccinations to a patient. Medical injectors typically are configured to receive a standard pre-filled glass or plastic syringe tipped with an injection needle. These devices may include a drive member for advancing a plunger into a syringe barrel to expel a liquid medicament out through the needle. The required manipulation of a standard prior art hypodermic syringe can be inconvenient, particularly where the injection is self-administered in a public environment, and many medication delivery pens, pen injectors, or other self-injectors have been developed to facilitate self-administration of injections.
In order to maintain sterility prior to use and to reduce the risk of incurring an accidental needle-stick, protection of the needle tip is important. Medical injectors are typically supplied with a rubber or plastic cap which guards the needle prior to use. Immediately prior to use, the user must remove the protective cap from the injector, such as by using the cap protector of the present invention.